


Wrist Writings

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: Piper always had the cursive markings on her wrist. The markings that showed her the last words her soulmate would say before they died. She never thought tears would be collecting on those words so soon or so suddenly.





	Wrist Writings

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. I was gonna write pipabeth fluff but then butchthalia (tumblr) gave me this soulmate AU idea and the angst began.

Chaos. There was chaos everywhere. Piper had fought many battles throughout her life as a demigod, but this one was almost a living hell. She and Annabeth were assigned to deliver an important package to Camp Jupiter, and stay for two weeks to discuss diplomatic matters. They'd taken trains for the most part, but they were getting to Camp on foot for the very last part of the journey. It had all been going well, until the two were ambushed. Piper had immediately thrown her bag with the package in it to the side, trying to get the monsters away from it. They both unsheathed their daggers, ready to fight. 

 

Surrounding them were large scorpion-like creatures, attacking with their large claws. At first, they were quite easy to fend off. It didn't seem like much of a problem. But then, more and more began to arrive, pinching, clawing, and stabbing, some of them nearly tearing Piper’s limbs off. Luckily, she was able to dodge. 

 

She longed to look over at Annabeth and see how she was doing. She desperately wanted to make sure she was alright. But if Piper took her eyes off the mob for only a second, she’d be taken down. So, she had no choice but to hope. Annabeth was strong. Piper had no doubts that she was handling things. Still, the protective part of her was worried. 

 

“Agh!” She grunted, twisting and stabbing a hard exoskeleton. The scorpion monster fell and turned into dust. Although, Piper couldn't admire her handiwork with all the others. 

 

“How’re you holding up?” Annabeth yelled over her shoulder. The girls were fighting back to back at that point, protecting eachother. 

 

“Alright. I think there’s less of them,” Piper replied. 

 

“Me to-fuck! Two of them are going for the bag. Do you think you can handle the ones over here while I kill them?” 

 

“Definitely, go protect the bag.” Skillfully, Annabeth slipped out, leaving Piper with the majority of the monsters. She was right, the amount of them was getting lower and lower. They'd no doubt get out of this mess soon and make their way to Camp Jupiter. 

 

Piper was always careful with assuming things. She tried to never assume she or her friends would make it out of a fight okay. This time, she let that guard slip. And oh, but of course, this was the time when her assumptions were wrong. 

 

When Piper only had three scorpions left, a bloodcurdling scream rattled her brain. There was only one person who that scream could've came from. Her heartbeat accelerating rapidly, Piper quickly slashed through the three monsters in front of her. She spun around to see and scorpion monster’s pincer slowly ejected itself from Annabeth’s chest. Blood gathered on the front of her shirt and her hands flew up to the injury. She gasped and sputtered, falling to the ground with a chilling thud. 

“ANNABETH!” Piper yelled, hurriedly running over to her. With unfathomable accuracy, she threw her dagger into a chink in the scorpion’s hard exoskeleton, immediately killing it. She left it there though, in favor of tending to her injured girlfriend. 

 

“Annabeth oh my gods are you okay oh gods ah shit,” Piper rambled, kneeling over her. She pushed blonde curls out of Annabeth’s face. Her stormy grey eyes were wet and glossed over. Piper reached for the bag laying next to the fallen demigod and fished through it. After what seemed like forever, she finally found the ambrosia and quickly gave it to Annabeth. Her wincing face calmed a bit, but the wound wouldn’t close. Blood continued to spew, creating a pool on the ground and soaking through Piper’s jeans. 

 

“You’re...you’re going to be okay I just-” 

 

“Piper,” Annabeth interrupted, her voice croaking. “Don’t” 

 

“No! No, no, no, no.” Tears began to stream down Piper’s face. Annabeth’s tone, the way her voice cracked, how she told Piper to stop trying. It all pointed to one outcome. Piper didn’t want to believe. Piper was in love with Annabeth. So, so in love. She was infatuated. Annabeth couldn’t leave her. No. No. No. 

 

“Listen to me, Pi-Piper. Get to camp. G-give them the package.” 

 

No. 

 

“I love you, Piper. I-” She coughed. “I love you so much. Never forget that.” 

 

_ No. _

 

“I just have...one question,” Annabeth coughed. Wet tears and blood stains mixed on her shirt, but her eyes still sparkled one last bit. 

 

**No.**

 

“Did I make something that’ll last? Will I be remembered?” 

 

Piper gasped, “Of course, dammit Annabeth, of course you will.” 

 

“Good,” she mumbled, her eyes staring up at the swaying leaves of the trees. The weather was too peaceful for an earth shattering moment like this. “I’ll remember you. I hope you remember me.”

 

Piper’s eyes widened suddenly. She lifted her arm and looked at the cursive imprints that have been written on her wrists ever since she was born. The markings that showed the last words her soulmate would say before they died.  _ “I’ll remember you. I hope you’ll remember me.”  _ No, no, no, no. But the fates decided to ignore Piper’s pleading. After all, they were the ones who held the string. Annabeth’s chest stopped rising and falling. Her eyes glossed over, looking up to the sky. And it was at that moment that Piper’s heart shattered. 

 

“Fuck, Annabeth, no please,” She whispered between sobs. Piper couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. Her world had just been ripped away from her, so suddenly and brutally. She slowly lowered her head onto Annabeth’s body, not caring for any of the blood. Sobbing into Annabeth’s shirt, Piper decided then and there that she’d never love again. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed or if I broke you
> 
> Tumblr: spqreyna


End file.
